The Best Surprise
by QueenofSnowElsa
Summary: Two and a half years ago Elsa left to fight in the war. After no contact between the siblings over the two painful years what happens when a surprise turns up for Anna at school? That's right! Elsa's back! One-Shot about Elsa coming home. Fluffy! Song FanFiction - How Long Will I Love You? Inspired by Hate Me or Love Me?


_This was inspired by a One shot that I read and also all the adorable videos out there about reunions. The one shot was inspired by Hate Me or Love Me? _

**~X~X~X~**

_How long will I love you? _

Anna Winters, an 18 year old high school senior. Anna was just like any normal teenage girl really, but not at the same time. At the age of 15 she lost her parents in a fatal car crash. Then 6 months later her sister Elsa Winters, 18 at the time, left to fight in the war. The two had not had contact ever since. Heck Anna didn't even know if Elsa was alive anymore but all she could do was hope for that.

_As long as the stars are above you_

Unknown the very person she loved with all her heart was coming back to her, very much alive. Now at the age of 21, Elsa was coming home. Anna didn't know about this but it was all going down in her schools assembly today.

The plan was that Anna would go into assembly like a normal day. Throughout the whole thing she would believe that it was just a tribute to the soldiers fighting for their country. Then finally the sisters would be re-united.

_And longer if I can._

**~X~X~X~**

Anna and her friends walked through the door to the auditorium and to a row of empty seats. While waiting for the assembly to begin, she, Rapunzel, Ariel, Flynn, Kristoff, Elyanna and Summer were all talking. But Anna wished she could just see her sister again after 2 and a half years.

_How long will I need you? _

Finally, after what felt like forever the Principle walked out on stage.

"Good Morning, Arendelle High." She spoke out. "Todays' assembly is about the soldiers fighting in the war."

**~X~X~X~**

Elsa had walked through the doors of Arendelle High in her uniform, today was finally the day that she would she her baby sister that she left at the age of 15. This was one of the best days of her life but would Anna still love her?

_As long as the seasons need to, follow their plan. _

She certainly loved Anna with all her heart. Who wouldn't? She was a bubbly, fun, adorable person to be around. If you were to meet Anna you would more than likely become friends instantly. Sure, she had made some silly mistakes in her life but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed and everyone would forgive her anyway.

_How long will I be with you? _

Elsa could only wonder what she looked like since she last saw her. Did she still wear those pigtails? The ones that Elsa adored on her sister. Did she still have all those freckles she had all those years ago? Oh how Elsa wished she could just see Anna already but she knew she couldn't. She had to wait for everything to go to plan.

_As long as the sea is bond to, wash up on the sand. _

**~X~X~X~**

As the assembly went on Anna just missed her sister more and more. She thought it was sweet they were doing this but it was torture to her. She could feel herself tearing up when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

_How long will I want you?_

She looked up to see Elyanna wrap her arms around her. Anna smiled back weakly.

The screen lit up on the back wall and a video started playing. The song _Say Something_ started playing.

_As long as you want me to, and longer by far. _

What surprised Anna most was the pictures and old videos of her and Elsa started playing on screen. Anna, completely confused, had tears in her eyes and a weak smile on her face at the sight of the videos.

**~X~X~X~**

Elsa stood behind the doors to the auditorium. Once the assembly had been finished the video had started playing. This was her note that her time was coming. She was going to see Anna again after all these years.

_How long will I hold you? _

Once the video was over a video of herself played on screen. It was just as if she was there talking to Anna herself.

That was her queue to start making her way towards Anna. She pushed the door open and started walking towards where her sister was.

**~X~X~X~**

Once the video had finished playing Elsa herself was on screen talking to her. What Anna didn't notice was the fact the whole auditorium had gone quiet.

_As long as your father told you, as long as you can. _

**~X~X~X~**

When Elsa had made it right up to Anna she sat in the empty seat next to her. Anna being too caught up in the video on screen didn't notice the presence next to her. The plan was going perfect.

_How long will I give to you? _

When the message was over this was Elsa's cue.

"Anna?"

**~X~X~X~**

The video had finished and Anna had still not noticed anyone sitting next to her until…

"Anna?"

She knew that voice anywhere. That could only mean one thing.

_As long as I live through you, however long you say._

Anna looked to her right to see Elsa there, in army uniform but she was there.

"ELSA! You're back! You're finally back!" She let out with a shaky sob and flung herself around her elder sibling.

_How long will I love you?_

"I'm back, Anna." Elsa told her through tears and holding Anna tighter. "I'm back."

Everyone around them clapped and cheered as the two sisters embraced after two and a half long, painful years. Anna finally knew that Elsa was alive and had her sister back. Elsa had finally seen Anna after all the years of wondering what she looked like now.

Pulling back, Elsa looked at Anna. "I think we have some catching up to do. I have got you out of school for the day." Anna beamed up at Elsa.

**~X~X~X~**

That night the pair ended up falling asleep in each other's arms just like they used to.

Everything was perfect.

_As long as the stars are above you, and longer if I may. _

**~X~X~X~**

_Well there you go! Just a quick one-shot about Elsa returning home from the war and surprising Anna at her school. The song used is __**How Long Will I Love You? **__ I thought it was just perfect for this kind of thing. Anyway like I said I got inspired by Hate Me or Love Me? And I just had to do one like this! Secrets and Where The Light Shines Best will be updated soon. _

_Please review, favourite and follow!_

_~Snowflake_


End file.
